Makiko Minashi
Makiko Minashi is the leader of the Healers Restoration Underground, a group of citizens who believe that Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, allowed Grandmother, the freewill caretaker of Japan, to leave Japan isolated and self-contained in orbit over the Earth following an alien invasion and then helped put the Humanists in power. =Project Homecoming= When Rentaro Nakadai, the 41st Rai, told Makiko Minashi of a failsafe module in Grandmother’s brain stem that she created to allow humans to override her command systems, she planned to attach it to a rocket whose sensors would seek her unique energy signature and force her to return so that, when she ruled again, they would be victorious. The Colossus Under the veiled threat that they intended to blackout atmosphere and power across Japan, the Healers attacked the Skull Dome where Grandmother’s consciousness rested, which had become a shrine to Japan’s freewill caretaker, and stole a module from her brain stem. That day, at the Kiru Shrine, the Healers’ headquarters, Koji Yama, a Healer scientist, informed Makiko Minashi that the module would bring them everything they had fought for, when, suddenly, Wasabe, a Healer double-agent who had infiltrated the Humanists and became the second-in-command of Commander Kazuyo Nakadai, the Humanists’ enforcer, entered the room and startled them. As Makiko warned Wasabe that he was a fool for being there since his value as a spy would be lost if he were seen, he told her that he could not trust a transmission, even on their scan-shielded wavelengths, and that he had been unable to disguise the module’s removal. While Koji worried that an investigation would reveal the module’s true purpose and that everything would be lost, Makiko assured him that Project: Homecoming was important, and told him that they had to protect it, even if meant taking drastic measures. After Tohru and Kazuyo destroyed a colossus that the Healers built using pieces from drones that Grandmother created to escape the pain of a technotumor that an alien carcino–pod created in her brain stem, Makiko assured Koji that its sacrifice convinced them that the circuit was destroyed. While she held the module, Makiko proclaimed that with it they would win what they wanted all along. The Proud Gatekeeper After Tohru raided a Neopium den where the citizenship indulged in Neopium, a narcotic that brought them contentment and, with prolonged exposure, swayed them to the Humanists cause that they then died defending, Makiko Minashi worried that his search for its source would bring him across their work just as Koji made progress adapting the neural circuit. Reluctant to surrender Project: Homecoming, Makiko sent her agents to a hidden factory that her scouts had uncovered to confirm that it was the secret Neopium laboratory to then leak the data through the newsgrids. The Devil After Hiro, a Healer soldier, and a Healer force breached the Morita Desalinization works, a seawater storage facility, he reported their successful break in to Makiko Minashi, who was outside a restricted access maintenance station in the Osaka plexus with a Healer troop. After Koji used a dampening charge that sent a focused electromagnetic spike through the maintenance’s system that shut everything down, the Healers breached the station, and, while Makiko subdued the soldiers, Koji activated a module that brought the station online. When Koji expressed his concern over how they acquired the system codes, Makiko told him that, sometimes, one dealt with the devil. As Koji went over a console that shaped the Nerveweb’s pulses and monitored Tohru’s movements, Makiko told him that with the access codes they could create a surprise for him while she personally handled Kazuyo. That night, Makiko waited in a stolen vascab for Kazuyo outside the Happy Cloud child-care facility in sector Y where her son, Takashi Nakadai, lived. When Kazuyo rushed out of the facility after she received an alert about an emergency in the desalinization center and summoned her armor so that it would meet her there, Makiko offered to take her and Kazuyo got in the vascab oblivious of her identity. As the vascab flew over the city, Makiko asked Kazuyo whether she felt vulnerable without her armor, and, when she said that she could defend herself, she attacked her. During the fight, Kazuyo kicked Makiko into the console and the cab crashed in a museum. After Makiko crawled from the wreck, she killed a guard and went after Kazuyo, who toppled a statue over her and ordered her armor to find her. Before Makiko delivered a deadly blow to Kazuyo’s head, her Commando armor, which she seized from the aliens during the invasion, broke through the wall and wrapped itself around her. While Kazuyo donned the armor, Makiko escaped and stole a pursuit pod that she leapt out of when she flew behind a building and then set it off to distract Kazuyo while she escaped. After Kazuyo shot down the pod and found no trace of Makiko inside it, she left for the desalinization center. When the Healers reconvened in the Kiru Shrine, Makiko assured them that Tohru’s worth to Tanaka and his link to the people had weakened him, and told them that he would no longer be able to delay them. Certain that they would launch Project: Homecoming within two days, Makiko proclaimed that nothing would matter once Grandmother returned. Genocide While Makiko Minashi oversaw the secret construction in hangar T-47of a barely adequate rocket that the Healers cut corners and rushed schedules to keep ahead of Tohru to launch Project: Homecoming, Wasabe unexpectedly called her through an audio beam transmission. When Makiko responded, she condescendingly told Wasabe that she rarely made mistakes, but that assuming he was not an idiot had apparently been one, then she said that even an imbecile would know not to contact the underground from the palace, even on a scrambled line. While she chastised Wasabe, Makiko told him that that they were almost ready and inferred that if the Humanists traced the call they would stop them. After he apologized and told Makiko that he would go see her in person, Wasabe assured her that with such a short transmission he was sure that there was no danger. When Wasabe arrived, he told Makiko that one of Tanaka’s cyber–techs broke their beam codes and that they would be able to read their transmissions, but she called the discovery a minor inconvenience and said that soon the war would be over. Undaunted, Makiko told Wasabe that Tanaka had no idea that the circuit they stole from Grandmother’s brain stem was actually a failsafe device she created to allow human override of her command systems when she foresaw the possibility that someday she might loose control. As they loomed over the rocket, Makiko said that its sensors would seek out Grandmother’s unique energy signature, and, once the failsafe took over and forced her to return to rule once more, victory would be theirs. Unbeknownst to Makiko, operators in the security command station of the palace detected Wasabe’s transmission when he contacted her and adjusted their spy spheres to follow him, and, at that moment, a Humanist tac squad stood in position outside the hangar. When the Humanists breached the access hangar, Kazuyo Nakadai accused Wasabe of being a traitor and went after him, but then Makiko grabbed her using a Healer Battlesuit that their scientists devised after they studied stolen alien components. Though the Battlesuit was not as sophisticated as Kazuyo’s armor, it resisted a Tiger Squads’ weaponry and then Makiko blasted him with its lasers. As she slapped Kazuyo with the Battlesuit’s arms, Makiko exclaimed that she was going to enjoy hurting her. When Tohru entered the hangar, Makiko, in her desperation, ordered Koji to initiate the rocket’s launch and the discharge from the rocket’s engines instantly killed many of their number. When Makiko tried to burn Kazuyo in the engine fire, Kazuyo shot Tohru in the back to get his attention and when he released a burst of energy into the Battlesuit to help Kazuyo escape, the influx caused Makiko to fire a blast that damaged the take-off ramp and placed the rocket in a trajectory against the outer hull. When Koji said that in their rush they had not installed an emergency shutdown circuit, Tohru damned him and then attempted to stop the rocket himself, but the exhaust blast kept him away and, despite his attempt to tear it apart with an energy spear, the rocket blasted off and tore through the hull. Almost instantaneously, the vacuum sucked thousands of Japanese citizens into the void of space. The Departed Following the tragedy that killed thousand of Japanese citizens, the Humanists incarcerated Makiko Minashi in the maximum security detention block in Japan’s administrative sector. Days later Councilor Isao Seko, who had provided the Healers with the access codes to the Nerveweb, assassinated President Shinji Tanaka and framed Kazuyo Nakadai for his murder, and shortly they imprisoned her in the same cell as Makiko, who threatened to kill her. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tried to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gathered the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The Fall of Japan After Makiko Minashi enthusiastically told Kazuyo Nakadai that she had dreamt of slaying her for shattering her Anti–Humanists revolt, Kazuyo showed her the prosthesis that she wore on her arm where her hand used to be and told her that she expected her to share with her hatred for Isao Seko, who mutilated her and betrayed her restoration underground. When Kazuyo told Makiko that she could kill her at any time, but that if they worked together they might see Seko dead first, Makiko sat down and asked her to elaborate on her plan. Meanwhile, in the Lost Land, Erica Pierce watched from the Rainbow Tower as Tohru Nakadai, Magnus, and Gilad Anni-Padda entered her domain to stop her from achieving Unity and feared that Tohru’s power posed the greater hazard to her plans. In a bid to turn Tohru away, Erica contacted him as a hologram projected through a Bionisaur and offered him a chance to save his world. After she conjured an image of Japan as it appeared in orbit over the Earth, Erica told Tohru that she was projecting an energy matrix wavelength into his timeline that increased gravitational fields, and then she pushed Japan from orbit to prove her intention. As Japan dropped Earthward, the suspension support arms deployed automatically throughout the host body to keep the citizens safe. After Erica gave Tohru a rod that would instantly transport him to Japan and negate the mag–grav field once he arrived, she melted the entrance he used to reach the Lost Land so that, once he left, he could never return. Stuck between Erica’s threat to fill the sky with the blood of millions, and Gilad and Magnus’ rationalization that she wanted him gone because she feared him and their plea that he weigh the millions of lives against the billions that would die if they lost, Tohru shattered the rod, and, in retaliation, Erica destroyed Japan. As Japan experienced an increased gravity surge that completely decayed its orbit and made an impact with Earth imminent, the technicians in the headland’s unified operations control center initiated dragon mode in an effort to break their fall, even though its missing limb prevented them from safely making planet-fall. In what felt like an eternity, Japan fell from the sky and crashed into the Indian Ocean, killing millions of people upon impact. The Walking Dead Following the fall of Japan on the Indian Ocean, Makiko Minashi dug herself up from the ruins of what was once her cell and found Kazuyo Nakadai on the edge of the entrance to the detention center. Together, Makiko and Kazuyo went to go see what was left of Japan. As they made their way through the streets of Japan, and gazed at the destruction and the injured, Makiko noted that it seemed like Grandmother’s emergency systems deployed automatically, and commented that she doubted that more than twenty or thirty million people had died. Sarcastically, Makiko told Kazuyo that it was too bad her Humanists kept her rebels from reestablishing complete technological control, because if they had then the casualties would have been much lower. When a grieving citizen who lost his mother during the crash told them that they were on Earth, Kazuyo said that that was where Tohru was going before Isao Seko killed him, which prompted Makiko to ask if the Rai was dead. After Kazuyo told Makiko that she forgot she had been behind bars longer than her, she told her that her husband had been exiled to Earth but did not know that Isao, who she called a power–hungry weasel, had rigged his shuttle to veer into infinite space instead. Enraged, Kazuyo said that their son, Takashi Nakadai, was with Tohru, and that she had to know if Isao had survived so she could kill him, but that she needed her living armor and the control ring on her severed hand that Isao kept as a trophy. Preoccupied, Makiko warned Kazuyo that if Isao lived he would protect that armor at all cost, and that it was his best bet to regain power once stability had been re-established. Worried that getting to Isao alone and unarmed could be impossible, Makiko wished Kazuyo good luck and then walked away from her. Figuring that two one–armed wonders would not have a chance, Makiko let Kazuyo serve as bait while she made her way to the hidden bunkers where the rebellion hid its Ninjatrons, and, moments later, she and Koji Yama arrived in the palace plaza just in time to rescue Kazuyo from a group of tattered palace guards. Certain that now that they were not alone they would triumph, Makiko told Kazuyo that they should go see to it that Isao Seko experienced a great deal of pain. Six minutes later, Makiko and the others breached Isao’s office just after he fled in a governmental flier, and though the Ninjatrons tried to shut him down, he avoided their blasts and escaped. When Kazuyo discovered he armor was gone, Koji used an alien pulse-scan the underground possessed and helped her find the control ring amid the ruins. When Kazuyo found her hand with the control ring still on it, she summoned the armor to her, and when it responded to her command, it tore a hole through Isao’s vessel that forced him to crash. As the commando armor flew into the office and wrapped itself around Kazuyo, she said that she missed it, then, when the armor created a surrogate hand for her, she proclaimed that they were truly whole. Concerned that Kazuyo was as determined that her Humanists should rule as she was that her techno-rebellion should take over, Makiko asked her if, when the final sword was drawn, she would kill Isao, who was their strongest leader and their best hope of holding power once the chaos passed, but Kazuyo said nothing and left. After Kazuyo killed Isao, Makiko, Koji, and the Ninjatrons arrived in a shuttle and Makiko told Kazuyo that she was impressed and a little surprised she killed him because he was the best chance for Humanist rule. As Makiko pulled out a weapon that she intended to shoot Kazuyo with, Rentaro Nakadai, Kazuyo’s father in law, rushed towards them and said that their fight was stupid given their situation. When Kazuyo told Rentaro to stay away and that she had nothing to live for, Rentaro signaled Rokland Tate, the Geomancer, who walked up to her with her son, Takashi Nakadai. Elated to see Takashi, Kazuyo believed that Isao was wrong when he said that he killed him and Tohru, but, to her dismay, Rokkie told her that Tohru gave his life in a struggle to save existence, and because of him the battle was won and he would he honored forever. Surrounded by the Ninjatrons and with Koji at her side, Makiko told Kazuyo to leave Japan with her family and memories and keep both alive. With Takashi in her arms, Kazuyo said that there had been enough fighting, and told Makiko that, just like Japan would endure, so would they. As Kazuyo walked into the sunset with Takashi and Rentaro, she said that it was time to let the healing begin. Category:Rai Category:Characters